Permen Kopi
by 7D
Summary: [Ficlet] Permen kopi, begadang, lalu cicil cita-cita masa depan. Ada saja tingkah laku Taekwoon yang membuat Haekyeon semakin mencintai pria berbahu lebar itu. LeoN, TaekwoonXHakyeon (VIXX), BXB, Happy Reading!


**Permen Kopi**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **(Ficlet), (Romance, AU! Slash!), (T)**

 **.**

 **{Permen kopi, begadang, lalu cicil cita-cita masa depan. Ada saja tingkah laku Taekwoon yang membuat Haekyeon semakin mencintai pria berbahu lebar itu.}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

Pukul 03.30 dini hari.

Dan Taekwoon belum beranjak barang sebentar dari kursi kerjanya sejak pukul 00.15 tadi.

Tangan itu masih menorehkan garis horizontal di atas gambaran sketsa yang terlihat rumit. Sebagai visualisasi dari imajinasi yang memenuhi kerangka otaknya dan akan menjadi suatu gambaran yang utuh. Tak lama lagi.

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal menambahkan garis tiang untuk teras rumah—

"Woon..."

—nya.

Taekwoon terlonjak kaget. Reflek mencoret kertas dengan garis yang lumayan tebal dan panjang. Buru-buru ia menutup gambar itu dengan kertas kuarto yang ia ambil dari meja disamping nakas.

Semoga Hakyeon tidak lihat.

"Y-ya Hakyeon-ah? Tidak tidur?"

Hakyeon mendekat. Kemudian memeluk bahu tegap tunangannya dari belakang, sembari menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Taekwoon.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Hakyeon bertanya, melihat kertas kuarto dimeja kerja Taekwoon.

"Hanya sketsa rancangan hotel," bohong Taekwoon, "Tidak tidur, hm?"

Hakyeon enggan menjawab. Ia justru menghirup aroma kepala prianya dalam-dalam sambil menggerakkan mulut secara abstrak di rambut cepak yang terasa tajam didagunya.

Memutar otak agar gambaran tadi segera selesai, Taekwoon berujar, "Hakyeon-ah, bisa buatkan aku kopi? Aku...agak sedikit mengantuk. Tapi sebentar lagi ini selesai."

Hakyeon memindahkan kepalanya untuk bertumpu pada bahu kiri Taekwoon, "Tidak boleh, ini sudah pagi Woon. Permen kopi saja, ya?"

"Ya sudah, itu saja."

"Hmm, sebentar—"

Kata-kata itu terputus saat Taekwoon menahan kepala Hakyeon dengan tangan besarnya. Meraup bibir lawannya yang setengah terbuka, untuk kemudian menerobos masuk dengan lidah sembari mengecap rasa pahit kopi dirongga mulut Hakyeon.

Ah, jadi daritadi aroma kopi itu dari mulut Hakyeon? Kebetulan sekali.

Hakyeon yang tadinya mengantuk hampir saja terjatuh ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Hakyeon jadi semakin mengantuk dibuatnya.

Taekwoon beranjak dan segera bangkit untuk menggendong Hakyeon yang tadi ia punggungi. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya di belakang pundak dan lutut Hakyeon, kemudian mengangkat tubuh yang—sebenarnya—agak berat. Membawa diri mereka ke ranjang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Pelan-pelan Taekwoon membaringkan Hakyeon. Kemudian ia merangkak naik, merebahkan diri di samping si manis.

"Sepertinya efek permen tadi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untukmu, Hakyeon-ah."gumam Taekwoon.

"Ya," Hakyeon menyahut dengan suara serak, "ditambah lagi ciumanmu itu. Aku jadi sangat mengantuk."

"Tapi jadi aku yang tak bisa tidur sekarang."

"Bagus, peluk aku kalau begitu."

Dan sepertinya sketsa itu harus menunggu untuk dilanjutkan.

"Dengan senang hati, Chagiyaa~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jung bodoh, aku minta kau memelukku. Bukan meremas bokongku!"

 **EN...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **EPILOG**

Kamar ini sudah ia rapikan, tinggal meja ini saja yang masih berantakan. Hakyeon mendengus sambil merangkak membersihkan kolong meja Taekwoon yang penuh sampah kertas.

Taekwoon sudah pergi sebelum Hakyeon bangun. Entah kapan, yang jelas Taekwoon menempelkan pesan di depan pintu bahwa hari ini ia harus datang lebih awal ke kantor untuk menyiapkan presentasi proyek kliennya. Tapi ia berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat setelahnya.

Kepala Hakyeon terbentur laci meja ketika ia berusaha bangun. Menghasilkan suara yang keras sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan. Benturan itu membuat kertas yang ada di atas meja terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aish..."

Hakyeon memungut lembaran kertas itu dan merematnya hingga tak berbentuk karena kesal.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Hakyeon melihat gambaran sketsa yang tadi tertutupi kertas di atas meja seraya berdiri. Gambarnya terlihat sederhana, namun garis yang saling tumpang tindih itu membuatnya terlihat rumit. Tulisan-tulisan kecil memenuhi sekeliling gambar.

Apa ini yang semalam Taekwoon kerjakan? Dia bilang rancangan hotel.

"Ini...rumah?"

Tangannya terulur menyentuh gambar dikertas, lembut sekali, takut-takut menghapus garis di gambaran tersebut. Memastikan sekali lagi, kalau gambaran itu bukanlah rancangan hotel yang dikerjakan Taekwoon sampai tidak tidur semalaman.

Hakyeon tidak bisa menahan air mata haru begitu melihat tulisan di pojok kanan atas. Isakannya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tak menyangka kalau Taekwoon sudah jauh memikirkan masa depan mereka. Dengan caranya sendiri, yang tak pernah Hakyeon pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Hiks... dasar singa bodoh."

Hakyeon mengumpat sambil tersenyum, tidak menyangka Taekwoon ternyata lebih romantis daripada yang ia tahu selama ini.

" **Our future home. Taekwoon ❤ Hakyeon. Coming soon."**

 **...D**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Kembali lagi dengan fluff gagal pasangan Love-Hate terfavorit saya ^^. Sebelumnya, makasih buat **p** **eachpeach, , zizi'd, liuzhiang, _DhewiiSeo, aafnjyh, sindijulia_ ,** buat review, fav dan follownya di **4 Kata**. Semoga ff yang castnya VIXX bisa lebih banyak lagi dimari, hehe. Selamat membaca, review kritik dan saran juga boleh :)


End file.
